This invention relates to tire servicing apparatus.
Many types of tire servicing apparatus in use today utilize fluid motors for moving apparatus elements relative to others during the course of a tire servicing operation period. In general, reciprocating air motors are used by reason of the fact that most locations utilizing tire servicing apparatus have a source of air under pressure at the location necessary for the inflation of tires.
While such reciprocating air motors have performed satisfactorily in tire servicing apparatus, somewhat frequent servicing may be required due to mishandling of the servicing apparatus by relatively unskilled labor and/or degeneration of seals and packing due to prolonged exposure to pressurized air which has not been properly filtered, dehumidified, etc.
Heretofore, the servicing of such reciprocating motors has been difficult and time consuming by reason of their relatively complicated construction and/or occasion in the servicing apparatus and connection thereto.